THIS invention relates to a modular circuit breaker system comprising a plurality of inter-connectable modules, and to the modules themselves.
The use of conventional circuit breakers is increasingly being supplemented by specialised modules which can be mounted on a conventional mounting rail of an electrical distribution board. For example, earth leakage sensors, energy measurement modules and various other functional modules can be provided in miniature circuit breaker housings.
It is an object of the invention to provide a modular system which incorporates circuit breakers and other components.